runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Source:Modern Day Morytania
Welcome dear reader to this tome. I entrust that it will suit to your enjoyment most amicably and perhaps in a scholarly pursuit, inform you of the manifest concerns alive in the land of Morytania. The land known as Morytania is a dark and uninviting as Misthalin is light and welcoming. While the intention of the author is not to teach geography to readership, some small amount of area description would perhaps shed useful light to the readership. By far the most common entrance into Morytania is through the temple of Saradomin, herein after referred to as Paterdomus. It is located in the lands known as Silvarea and is the site of the famous battle of the Salve. It is here that the seven brave priestly warriors stood shoulder to shoulder to defend Misthalin from the darkness. Due east of Paterdomus is the wild and strangely populated village of Canifis. The citizens of this area are to be least trusted as many an innocent traveled there and has never returned. However, some of those who had sense enough to avoid the village did, on occasion, return from the evil lands to recount their stories, before being specially treated for diseased imaginings and fearfullness. North easterly of Canifis is a most impressive, but dark Castle of no small stature, inside one may find the very stuff of nightmares. It is best avoided in the author's opinion, as is much which resides in Morytania. If one is to then make way through a most undesirable forest, infested with creatures of darkness, one may happen upon a ghostly sea port, all death and decomposition. Though the author cannot confirm it, adventurers returning from such a place remarked that for those of stout composition, well rendered faculties and an eye for profit could engage in meaningful work there and advance themselves. Returning once again to Canifis, one would see a huge swathe of rotten, foul smelling and life-threatening marsh. These great tracts of land are called 'Mort Myre'; it is the swamp of true terror. Within this dark, stench-ridden foulness lives a most disgusting creature known as the Ghast. Due in no small part to the confusing nature of the terrain and the lack of anything edible, many innocents have died in this place, starved to death with hunger. When such a soul lives no longer, its form takes on the most disgusting of appearances. It hungers and eats anything it can, waylaying travelers and consuming their food leaving nothing but stinking rotten remains. If travelers have no food, it will extract life force from those it can to satiate its considerable hunger. Few that have traveled through Mort Myre have returned to give details of what lies beyond. The author cannot rightly confirm the truth of what is reported here, but can simply transcribe it in the hope that one day the truth can be revealed. It is south of Mort Myre that the traveler may venture upon a twisty and turning path which weaves around various large bodies of swamp water. To the south of this is said to be an ancient and evil mine. The path to this is difficult to discover but apparently holds great wealth inside of it. But gentle reader, I beseech you, lay some value for your own life and leave this area to the doubtless evil creatures which prosper there on the lives of innocents in search of fame, fortune and glory. To the east of the twisty turning path is a small village known as Mort'ton. Its inhabitants are both vile and deadly. Mort'ton is once said to have been a village making the focus of its living from the internment of important peoples into crypts beneath its rustic surface. Now the inhabitants long interred in their crypts walk the surface of the village and drain the life force of innocent and adventurer alike. South of Mort'ton lies a larger but somewhat bedraggled township, long ago run into ruin. Its original name is lost, it is now most commonly referred to as "Burgh de Rott" and is most apt a name it is. All manner of this ruined buildings litter this land. Some small token of civilization may have lived here at one point, but has long since vanished now. Little is accurately known of the eastern side of Morytania except that it is known as the 'Sanguinesti' region by those that inhabit it. Also reported is that the northern area is referred to as 'Darkmeyer' and the southern side is called, 'Meyerditch'. Those unlucky few who have managed to escape this terrible place are few and far between so this information is largely unconfirmed. One final place which is worth a mention is the area east of Mort'ton, noted for its unusual appearance, three small hillocks are all that distinguish this place from the rest of the area. And so dear reader, I have completed a brief and very unsure explanation of the geography of Morytania. Please excuse the author if further details prove to dispute all I have written here. This treatise is merely the accumulation of vague reports gained from travelers surviving Morytania and exiting Patradomus as they headed for the pleasanter lands of Misthalin. As an example, it is reported that somewhere centrally located in the vastness of Morytania is a dark and dire castle said to be the home of Drakan, the lord of Morytania. Though this has yet to be confirmed. Category:Morytania